


some things should be simple

by hariboo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nine steps to a successfully marrying a space pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things should be simple

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the sgland multimedia bingo, though there's not much multimediaing going on here, but I read the rules and this counts! Save the heading for each section all sections are 100 words long as the challenged called for 100 word drabbles for each square. [This are the square](http://i52.tinypic.com/v7unep.png). Also MASS SAPPINESS. LIKE ROT YOUR TEETH CUTE.

_.question_

It doesn't go as planned, but that's no surprise. When have things ever gone as planned in their lives? He's supposed to be an academic with very badly received books about ancient Egypt and she was a thief. If only things were as simple as that.

A bookworm and a thief. A peaceful trip. Easy day.

It's a different matter altogether when the peaceful trip is to another planet and by the end of the first hour they're thrown in jail. When five hours later they're bruised but rescued. Nothing goes as planned, expect one thing.

"Will you marry me?"

  
-

  
 _.smile_

  
It hurts his ribs when she presses against him, her arms tight around his neck, lips wet against his neck and ear with her answer. He's mindful of her shoulder when he hugs her back and shifts so their leaning more comfortably against the ship's bulkhead.

He pulls back to better look at her face.

It's blinding, the happiness he sees reflected back at him, and he knows that despite all that went wrong this moment is perfect.

Leaning forward, he captures her lips in a soft kiss.

It's awkward as her lips are still stretched in a wide grin.

  
-

  
 _.night_

Outside the ship's window everything is a blue blur but they're too tired to close the panels that block out the stream of colour. The day has been long and they're both bruised. But happy.

She's draped over his left side where the guard's boot didn't kick him quite so hard. Her breath is even as it brushes his collarbone and he drops a kiss on her forehead.

It makes her mumble, her accent coming in thicker.

"'till awake?"

He nods, fingers combing through her hair absently.

It's been a long day; yet, he wouldn't change one hour of it.

  
-

  
 _.choice_

They don't tell the rest of the team right away. Most of them aren't even on Earth anyway and she wants to make it into an event, capital E. He doesn't argue because likes seeing her excited, and how she kisses him more freely than before. Trust that it's saying a lot.

Nobody's realising anything, because she doesn't wear the ring around her finger. It's not in the custom of her people, and dangerous with their job. Instead she wears it on a sliver chain tucked under her shirt.

When they announce she's not even wearing it on her hand.

  
-

  
 _.outdoor_

The event planned is a barbecue. She's a fan of making things on the grill, and lessons from Jack about beer seasoning aside she's actually a pretty good cook. They plan to announce the engagement during dessert; she wants a big show with ice cream, cake and champagne but of course it doesn't work out that way.

She and Sam are in the living room when suddenly a crash and cruse are heard followed by an "oh my god!".

Next thing he knows Sam's dragging her out to the backyard and pointing at the necklace normally hidden under her shirt.

  
-

  
 _.family_

It's a flurry of movement after that. Jack, slapping him on the back; Sam is hugging him. Cameron tips over his beer leaping up from his lawn chair, and Teal'c inclines his head with a grin. She's in the middle of all of this, laughing, her elbow poking uncomfortably against his side, as Sam tries to hug them both at the same time.

Congratulations are given, as are smiles and more hugs. She's the recipient of most as Jack teases him, grabbing brand new beers to toast with.

From under Mitchell's arm she grins at him over their family's antics.

  
-

  
 _.opposite_

Soon after it becomes clear just how differently they think this wedding will go. He's meticulous about everything, wanting this day to be perfect for her while she keeps drifting off as he asks about colour schemes. Mitchell calls him Groomzilla and Sam pats his shoulder affectionately.

She just tells him it's all going to be fine.

It's over seating arrangements he snaps. He doesn't go as far as calling it off, but he's close.

She pushes at his shoulders, grinning as he flops to the couch and kisses him.

"Finally wanna do this my way, Daniel?"

"Please, gods, yes."

  
-

  
 _.sweet_

It takes him about five minutes to get on board with her way. She gets the materials is easy enough, and he gets the second set of rings because in some ways he's old fashioned. 

She lights candles all over their living room and makes sure all the lights are off. The smell of sandalwood, jasmine and sage permeates air, heavy and sweet. She mixes the coloured powders in a small bowl. The paste is thick and red, tinting their fingers as they press handprints to each other's chest over their hearts. 

They whisper their vows in candlelight and shadows.

  
-

  
 _.groovy_

Everyone is shocked at the news they eloped, but they're also not so secretly happy about not having to deal with a big wedding. They're not big wedding type of people. He completely agrees. However, Teal'c and Mitchell insist on having a reception, because isn't that the whole point of a wedding--they say.

She loves the idea because she loves parties.

He agrees because he loves her.

It's held in the gateroom, and she pulls him out for a dance to some horrible song from the seventies, while declaring it's their wedding song.

He spins her out, laughing.

"Groovy."


End file.
